


Notice ME!

by KryHeart_Ardy



Series: Ardy's offerings to Beast [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Female Qrow, Impregnation, Light BDSM, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryHeart_Ardy/pseuds/KryHeart_Ardy
Summary: Qrow Branwen twin sister to Raven, has always had a crush on the young dashing, handsome… well the list of flattering adjectives she had for Ozpin was a rather long one. For years she tries to get him to notice her, beyond just a gifted student. Upon the night of her graduation she takes things up a step.





	Notice ME!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DPLxStrife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPLxStrife/gifts).



> Ardy: So Beast and I are having a little FemQrow gift exchange. :P

Qrow was standing in front of the class with her school uniform just a little bit short. Her dress shoes with just a tiny little lift, she saw Professor Ozpin walk by looking over her work and cocked her hip to the side in a way she was sure would make her skirt flare.

Ozpin swallowed his eyes drawn to the bare skin between the hem of her skirt and stockings before yanking his eyes away. “Very good Miss Branwen please take your seat.”

Qrow fought away a pout and went to sit beside Tai. Taiyang chuckled and said. “Nice try, better luck next time?”

“Shove off.” Qrow grumbled and crossed her arms over her ample chest.

 

* * *

 

Her busty bosom became part of her next plan of attack. Armed with homework and dressed in her favourite grey shirt with several extra buttons undone. She headed to Ozpin’s classroom determined to be victorious.

Ozpin was sitting at his oak desk grading papers when a flirty voice he had learned all too well called out musically into the room.

“Professor Ozpin~!” Qrow liked purring over his name, she had seen him flush a few times as a result.

Ozpin sighed, it looked like he was about to play the ‘don't stare at Qrow’s lovely assets game’ he hauled his eyes up from the essays… and was attacked with big ivory coloured boobs. Qrow was leaning on his desk, her arms pushing her breasts up and towards Ozpin. Oz's throat went very dry as Qrow purred. “Please Sir, I have a problem that I'm stuck on.”

Ozpin attempted to clear his throat and hauled his eyes away, blush coloring his cheeks. “Well if that's the case, why don't you pull up a chair.”

“Thanks Prof!” Qrow bounced over to the chair Oz kept for such occasions, her too short skirt showing off her butt with every hop.

Ozpin looked at the ceiling. _Gods save me from horney Huntresses._ Though with how tight his trousers had gotten, he really should have been praying for a long coat. Qrow came back putting the chair beside his and grabbing her homework. “So I've been trying that theoretical redesign you're making everyone do and I want to find a way to make the shot gun aspect able to turn three hundred and sixty degrees. Any thoughts?” Qrow pushed the papers over and leaned on the table, her breasts pushed up and presented to Oz.

 _Oh many thoughts, none appropriate though._ Ozpin hauled his gaze down to the papers and frowned seeing Qrows problem rather swiftly. He hummed thoughtfully.

Qrow reached over into her knapsack and pulled out a circular loopy pop. She started to stuck on it when she saw Oz glance up she drew it slowly from her lips, making sure it was coated in saliva before lathering a long licked up the underside of it, flicking the end of it with her tongue. Then she wrapped her lips around it and sucked hard her cheeks tightening.

They weren't the only thing very tight in that minute, Ozpin didn't even notice he was staring till much too late. He crossed one leg over the other and hoped she'd finish the candy soon.

Qrow grinned watching her teacher fidget and kept playing with her treat as Oz tried to study her papers. “If it was my weapon, I'd put the gun aspect on its own separate joints so it doesn't interfere with the rest of the weapons transformation. The KISS, rule.”

“KISS?” Qrow asked as she wondered how he would kiss.

“Keep it simple stupid.” Ozpin said as Qrow pouted, making her bottom lip look positively nip-able. “Any other questions?

Qrow’s pout deepened as she sucked on her looly pop. “No that's it.” She gathered up her papers. “Thank you bye prof.”

“Goodbye miss Branwen.” Ozpin watched her walk out, those long legs to that perfect ass. As soon as the door closed behind her, he reached down and undid his trousers letting out a sigh of relief. “She is going to be the death of me.”

 

* * *

 

Tonight was graduation, Summer, Taiyang and Raven were having their celebratory orgy and Qrow had been kicked out of the dorm. That was totally alright by her though she had a plan for tonight. She walked straight to Professor Ozpin’s office and grabbed the chair she had spent so much time in over the last four years and sat across from him, kicking off her shoes.

“Ooh~ Professor Ozpin~.”

Ozpin shoved his head behind his paper and took a drink of his life giving hot chocolate. Ignore her that was the key. A lithe foot in black stockings, pulled down the middle of his newspaper and he suddenly found himself looking up a gorgeous leg to a bare-

Ozpin's jaw fell and he blushed. “Really Qrow? Aren't you missing an item of clothing?”

“Why Prof I have no idea what you mean.” Qrow wiggled her toes, pulling his paper slowly further down.

Oz quelled the urge to grab that ankle, three years of teasing and tempting would get to anyone. He had probably spent way to many hours fantasizing about pinning her to this very desk and fucking her brains out. Though to be fair that was probably exactly what Qrow wanted. “I’ve put up with you for four years Qrow, care to get to the point?”

Qrow smirked and stepped clear onto his table with fluid grace he and NOT been admiring when she sparred. No really not. Ozpin swallowed but leaned back in his chair treating himself to look up Qrow’s spread legs, she put her hands on her hips and said. “How much more direct do you need it Prof?”

“Indulge me.” Ozpin said and sat back putting his hands behind his head and parting his legs in a clear invitation.

Qrow grinned again and stepped into his lap in particular onto the arms of his chair. She then slowly lowered herself, she watched Ozpin lick his lips. Damn she always knew he’d be a kinky one. She traced up the insides of her thighs drawing her skirt up, showing him her bare pussy again. She parted the red lips of her sex with a teasing brush. “Direct enough sir?”

“Hmm.” Ozpin hmmed in a nonchalant fashion. “And why should I go along with this?”

Qrow shifted perching between his legs and lowering herself into his lap. “Because you want too. Because you’ve wanted me, just as long as I’ve wanted you.” She purred into his ear, her tongue traced over the lob of his ear.

“A bold claim.” Ozpin continued in the same manner as before.

“But we both know it’s true.” Qrow reached down between them and cupped Oz’s crotch giving his cock a tight squeeze. “See already in the game.”

Ozpin couldn’t completely stop the grunt from escaping his lips. “I still don’t see why I should let you have your way with me.”

Qrow almost scowled, but then recovered. “Fine, just stay put then.” She stepped off his lap and Oz wondered if he pushed the game to far but then she dropped the to floor and knelt before him. The pale red eyed woman rubbed her cheek against his engorged cock. Her nibble fingers found his belt, pulling it open with a satisfying click. The button was popped open and she caught his fly between her teeth and pulled it down slowly with a mischievous smile.

Ozpin lifted his hips and pushed his trousers and underwear down. Qrow grabbed them half way and pulled them off completely with his shoes. Qrow licked her lips admiring the cock that stood tall and heavy, he was all her dreams and more. Ozpin smirked, watching her almost drool was satisfying. He slid a finger down his front the buttons of his shirt coming undone to reveal not only thick corded muscle but a phoenix tattoo over his abs and chest. “You were still trying to convince me, or have you forgotten?”

“No Sir~.” Qrow moved very happy between his parted legs and ran her tongue up his cock. Nice and slowly, she made a show of closing her eyes partly and moaning. She wrapped her lips around thick wide head, as she pressed her tongue to it and licked in long patterns over it.

Ozpin put his hands back behind his head again and parted his legs a little more. “Still not convinced Qrow.”

Qrow scowled up at him but dived down on his letting him down into her throat with ease. A hand came up to cup his balls and play with them while the other wrapped tight around what she couldn’t fit into her mouth. Her pussy dripped thick juices onto the floor as she just thought about this magnificent cock hammering into her pussy. She picked a quick pace sucking as she went long and hard.

“Mmm.” Ozpin admired her, at least there was one way to shut up her sassy snarky mouth. He fought not to react to anything she was doing no matter how good it felt. He was well aware of her reputation, he was going to make her work for every inch. He knew she had the skills. “Sorry were you doing something Qrow? I hadn’t noticed. Give me my belt.”

Qrow pulled off of him with puffy red lips and saliva dripping from his cock. “Why?”

“Just do it.” Ozpin shifted on his seat, not able to constrain all his excitement.

With a huff the tall woman fetched the belt from his trousers and stood before him. Ozpin took it and ran his hands over the leather. “Turn around arms together.”

“Kinky.” Qrow purred. “You really want to play, don’t yeh _Sir._ ”

Ozpin wrapped the belt around her upper arms and shut the loop. “Drop that and you’ll pay for it.” He leaned down and bit her ear lob so hard she gasped. “I play for keeps _Qrow,_ I don’t share.” He whipped her around so hard she almost fell and shoved her down to her knees.

When faced with a face full of cock Qrow parted her lips and let Ozpin push it deep down into her throat. Her jaw instantly ached, as her nose bumped his pelvis. When he started to move she only thought enough to remember to breathe, a hand wove tight into her hair pulling the curly black locks, while the other held the end of the belt. Qrow moaned her sex dripping onto the floor.

“Show me that eager cunt of yours.” Ozpin growled, tightening his grip on the belt.

Qrow looked up at him with a sly look, as much as she could with his cock down her throat. She reached down and hiked up her skirt, spreading the lips of her sex all wet and leaking with little gushes. She touched herself, rubbing her clit then moved them to press three fingers inside of herself. She felt him come and swallowed around him with a long moan. Oz watched her holding her head to his pelvis, the face of pleasure she made… Ozpin purred. “Good girl.”

The red eyed woman eased that heavy cock she was sure she would fall in love with from her lips. She stood, undoing the clasp of her skirt letting it fall to the ground before kicking it away.

“Well _Sir_ having fun yet?” Qrow asked and pulled at the belt around her arms. Oz let it go and she caught it.

“Maybe a little.” Ozpin stepped away and started to stroke himself, his cock quickly becoming completely hard again.

Qrow would be lying if she said that didn’t put a significant point into his fuckablity status. Male turnaround time sucked. “Hmm, well I’ll have to fix that.” She grabbed one of his hands and wrapped belt around it pulling it tight. She yanked him to her.

Ozpin laughed, twisted the belt around and yanking it straight up. “Nice try noob.”

Qrow was pulled to the tips of her tose with a lurch, Oz had a hand wrapped around her neck and shoved her back against the whiteboard. Qrow refused to be beaten she hooked a leg around his waist and rubbed her slick pussy up and down his cock. “I don’t know about that, I think I’m gonna get what I want.”

“You won’t get anything _I_ don’t give you.” Ozpin purred pushing his hips against hers, rubbing the underside of his cock in tight circles upon her clit.

“Fuck that.” Qrow snarled, through a moan. “I’ll have you worshiping my pussy before the night is out.”

Ozpin chuckled. “Oh I doubt that. Noob.”

The dark glint in his eyes combined with a smirk she’d never seen before almost made her come on the spot. Qrow shoved her knee between them, using the other leg to push off against the floor trying to hike herself higher on the wall. Oz groaned and grabbed her thigh. “Ah ah ah, don’t think I’d let you try that.” He teased the wide head of his cock to her begging pussy.

Qrow smirked kicked up off the ground wrapped other leg around his waist and yanked him harshly into her. Ozpin couldn’t help but enjoy the surprised scream she let out and pinned her hand to the board, the white board broke under his fingers. He sharply snapped his hips forward ramming his whole length into her. “FUCK!” Qrow howled, her eyes wide as she thrashed her head back and forth against the wall. “FUCK FUCK FUCK!”

Ozpin laughed into her ear. “Well, that’s what you get for trying to force it.”

Qrow gathered up enough of her wits to punch in him the shoulder, though it had no effect. “Fuck you!”

“Na, I’d rather fuck you.” Ozpin snapped his hips forward in a short hard thrust.

Qrow wailed again, panting before snarling at him. “That all you got? Tai fucks harder than you.”

“Oh please don’t compare me to that immature brat.” Ozpin rolled his eyes and picked a quick deep pace hammering her into the board.

“Ahhh~!” Qrow arched her back for a long minute, it felt like he trying to fuck her through the wall. Never had she had such a magnificent cock inside of her, he hit so deep her hurt and yet sent so much ecstasy through her… she wouldn’t be able to hold off. “Ahm,” Qrow panted trying to catch her breath. “Tai’s got a good cock, he fucks better than you too. You know his name means ‘little dragon’, you’ve no idea how good his little dragon is.”

She was completely unprepared when Oz forced two fingers into her mouth, pressing down on her tongue. “I don’t want to hear anything more about Tai. I don’t share, if he’s so good go fuck him. If you want this,” He ground his pelvis to her, trapping her clit against the bone of his hips sending sharp electric pleasure up her spine. “You better get used to the idea it’s the only cock you’ll be getting.”

Qrow moaned around his fingers and sucked on them, she saw his eyes dilate at the action and smirked. She ran her tongue over them and purred pushing against his hand and forcing them down deeper into her throat. Ozpin pulled them back sharply in surprise but then smirked. He wrapped his hand around her neck. “Well?”

“Maybe it’s you that needs to convince me now.” Qrow looked at him, wet lips eyes black but for the thinnest ring of red. “Fuck me.”

Ozpin tightened his grip around her throat. “As you fucking wish.” His hand dug into thigh and he rammed his cock into her, feeling how her cunt tightened around him in quick contractions. He barked out a laugh. “Already Qrow? You disappoint me.”

Qrow pulled on her Aura and shoved him away. “Wanna go there?” She asked as Oz stumbled back she pounced on him pinning him to the desk and dropped her swollen pussy onto his hard length with a moan. “I’ll show you...” She forced his shoulders down onto the table and rode him like her life depended on it.

“Oh yes please do, watching you ride my cock like a little hellion is so showing me the error of my ways.” Ozpin said back to that nonchalant attitude. “You’ll come and lose all stamina.”

Qrow didn’t want to contemplate that, her nails bit into his shoulders as she let her pussy do the talking. Unlike him she picked longer and fast strokes, crying out each time their hips impacted. Ozpin felt her insides flutter again and reached down and pinched her clit. Qrow shrieked and her eyes snapped back down to him as he held her in one place with just two fingers. “Let go you ass!”

“You’ll come when I say you can, not a _thrust_.” He thrust up hard enough to make her breasts bounce and earn another wail from his lover. “Before. You’re pleasure is _mine_ to control _._ ”

“Yes fine, whatever. I-.” Ozpin robbed Qrow of her words, letting go of her clit he switched to rubbing the hard nub in tight circles and pounding up into her. Qrow came with a scream that filled the room arching her back, she started to push her hips down into his thrusts. “Fuck fuck fuck!” She wailed as he kept pushing her.

Ozpin reached up and ripped her shirt open and let out an annoyed growl at the bra. Qrow slumped and tried to catch her breath, she blinked down at him and pulled her shirt off with tired arms. Then removed her bra, letting her ivory white breasts be free for him. Ozpin cocked his head to the side. “Done already? So far not impressed Qrow.”

“I’m fine!” Qrow snapped and started to move again, her insides felt so sensitive. She wasn’t sure she could keep the game up. “I don’t see you doing anything there.” The error of that statement didn’t hit her till three seconds later. How she had gotten from riding him to breasts down into his desk with her ass up in the air, she wondered if she would ever learn. The belt had found it’s away around her wrists and was pulled tight, her arms where yanked out behind her. She felt Ozpin's hand on her ass, tapping it.

“Lovely.” Oz purred watching the juices of her pussy drip onto the floor. “I wonder how long you’ll be able to stand.” He wrapped the leather around his fist and grabbed her hips yanking her back onto him.

“Fucking Gods!” Qrow screamed, he thrust so deep and fast she had not time to prepare. His fingers bruises her hips as he pulled her back onto each and every harsh thrust. “Gods gods gods!” Qrow screamed to sky, she could barely breathe her eyes wide with shock as his cock punished her for four years of teasing and sass.

Ozpin leaned over her and bit down on her neck till it bruised too. “Yes, call me your God. Tell everyone just who  _will_ own this ass. Tell me I win Qrow, this little game of ours.”

“Ughhh.” Qrow’s jaw dropped as she struggled to breathe. The sound of the impact of their hips echoed in her ears with every punishing hilting of his cock. Orgasm was seconds of way from burning through her and this time Oz let it come. Almost ignoring it as her pussy gushed a thick wave of fluid over his pelvis and stomach. That cock just pushed her further and further, she lost her voice as her chest fluttered as she tried to breathe, her breasts bouncing together with such force they hit each other.

Ozpin let go of the leather and pushed her against the edge of his desk, he wrapped an arm around her and held her to his front by a heavy breast. “Call out Qrow.” His other hand snaked it’s way down her stomach to her hips holding her by the space above her womb, he traced a finger over her clit to tease before rapidly rubbing it back and forth.

Qrow’s eyes squeezed shut as she screamed, it was too much! She came again thrashing in his arms. “Qrow.” She heard spoken into her ear. “My name. Say my name and you’re _mine._ ”

“O- OZPIN!” She wailed as he drew the climax out, her eyes shot open wide as she felt him throb and pulse within her shoot his seed into her womb. He eased off rocking his hips, into hers with a long moan of his own, pulse after pulse of seed firing into her.

Sweat stuck to both of their skins. Qrow leaned back against him, his cock still buried completely inside of her, exhausted she turned her head and leaned up pressing a kiss to his neck. “Yeah… you’re definitely going to be my god.”

Ozpin purred and traced circles over her womb. “Hmm, I think I like the sound of that. You’re on birth control right?”

“Yup, you?” Qrow snuggled back to him, his hand over her stomach made her almost wish she wasn’t.

“Of course.” Ozpin said. “Just checking.”

“Well with my Semblance you never know.” Qrow said and yawned.

Ozpin slowly withdrew from her body and pulled her back with him. He sat in his chair and gently drew Qrow into his lap to curl up in his lap with a happy purr of her own. It would be the start of a very long and happy relationship. The only little hiccup being that Qrow’s Semblance had indeed struck.


End file.
